Electro-luminance displays have been developed for a wide variety of devices, such as cell phones. In particular, active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays with amorphous silicon (a-Si), poly-silicon, organic, or other driving backplane have become more attractive due to advantages, such as feasible flexible displays, its low cost fabrication, high resolution, and a wide viewing angle.
An AMOLED display includes an array of rows and columns of pixels, each having an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and backplane electronics arranged in the array of rows and columns. Since the OLED is a current driven device, the pixel circuit of the AMOLED should be capable of providing an accurate and constant drive current.
However, the AMOLED displays exhibit non-uniformities in luminance on a pixel-to-pixel basis, as a result of pixel degradation, i.e., aging caused by operational use over time (e.g., threshold shift, OLED aging). Depending on the usage of the display, different pixels may have different amounts of the degradation. There may be an ever-increasing error between the required brightness of some pixels as specified by luminance data and the actual brightness of the pixels. The result is that the desired image will not show properly on the display.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system that is capable of suppressing the aging of the pixel circuit.